What I've Been Searching For
by Colors-With-Crayons
Summary: AU. Yugi has been searching. Searching for something he thinks he can never find. When what he has been searching for is presented to him, will he turn a blind eye to it? Or will he really see whats there in front of him? Yaoi. YYxY YBxB YMxM
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Decided to go ahead and start this story. It's more my style than the other one I posted.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Rated: M  
Summery: Yugi has been searching. Searching for something he thinks he can never find. When what he has been searching for is presented to him, will he turn a blind eye to it? Or will he really see whats there in front of him?**

* * *

He watched the figure fade. Long red hair, garnet eyes turn away and retreat. Turning the entire figure into a black silhouette until it disappeared completely. Then he fell. He fell to his knees, finally shedding the tears which had threatened to fall before. _'No' _He thought. _'No. Not again.' _He closed his amethyst eyes, no longer wanting to see the world. _"Maybe I'll never find it. Maybe I just don't belong here anymore. I'm done. No more. It's over.' _He thought. Then drifted away, sinking deeper and deeper into the hell which one would call emotion. _'This is the end…..'_

Only then had the first life come to an end for him.

The next time he awoke, would be right before his second life, and he would have to make a decision between two very important places.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open to brightness. Sitting up, he looked in front of him. Before him stood double doors made of glistening gold and sparkling marble, intricately designed. He reached up slowly and touched the door. The single touch echoed loudly throughout the air. He stood up. _'Could this be….?' _

He tried pushing the doors; they wouldn't budge, almost as if concrete held them in place. He tried again.

"Keep pushing and you'll only wear yourself down. Those doors won't open unless you talk to me."

The boy whirled around. A man with short brown hair and bright green eyes stood behind what looked like an alter to the boy.

The man behind it was now staring at the boy, gawking.

Amazed, the boy stared too; for the man had wings, wings that looked soft and made of snow. The boy wanted to walk over and touch the wings, to see if they were really soft.

"Y-You're…" The man stuttered, letting his sentence die after just one word.

The boy looked questioningly at the man, for he had never seen him before.

The man stared for a minute more before being able to compose himself and speak. He smiled warmly. "Welcome." He said.

"Wh-Where am I?" The boy finally spoke, asking. His voice was soft and small, sounding sweet and melancholy.

The man's eyes brightened. "You're in the in-between."

"The in-between?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Pardon me, but you, you're Yugi, right? Yugi Mouto?" The man asked.

The boy nodded.

"Then it's time. You need to make a decision."

"Decision?" Yugi asked.

"Hurry now and choose. Where will you go?" The man asked.

"Go? I don't understand. What do you mean?" Yugi looked questioningly at the man.

"You're the chosen one. You've been given the choice. The choice between Heaven and Hell. Which will you choose?"

"Choose?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. The time for you to make that decision is nearing, hurry now."

"Why must I make a choice? Isn't that why you are here? To tell me where I go for eternity?"

"Normally yes, but you are different. Only, you knew that already, didn't you? You've know you were different. The choice has been given to you. Look now, at your wings."

"Wings?" The boy asked then glanced behind him. He gasped. He hadn't even noticed, nor felt, what was sticking out of his back.

Bright gold wings stood out, balancing him, how he was able to move them, he didn't know. He reached back though, and the wings responded by coming forward. He touched the wing, gasping again. It was a sensation he had never felt before. Something unexplainable. He pulled lightly on the wing.

"Ow!" He whispered.

The man laughed lightly, "You better be careful, wings are always very sensitive."

The boy nodded and brought his attention back to the man.

"You bear three black feathers on your wings. One for each of the sins you've committed." The man said. "The choice is what you're here for. You need to decide. Heaven or hell?" The man asked again.

Yugi looked at the ground. Thinking through all he had been through in his eighteen years of life, he wasn't sure. There were so many joy-ess moments, yet at the same time, so many sad ones. There were a few things he wasn't very proud of fond of that had happened.

His parents died when he was young and his grandfather had taken him in. He had been bullied throughout his school years, love had never seemed to be on his side.

'_Love.' _

Wasn't love the reason he was here in the first place? So many times had he thought he found paradise, only to be left in the cold, a process that had repeated itself, and kept repeating.

"No." Yugi said. Knowing the angel at the alter had wanted him to choose heaven. "I don't deserve heaven. Send me to the other place. Send me to hell. My wrongs no matter how few, they still condem me there."

The man at the alter smiled. "Hell and Heaven are not what the human race has thought them to be. You're in for a surprise."

The boy looked questioningly at the man one last time. He watched the man swiftly wave his hand, before shadows consumed the boy and everything that was light and bright, turned dark and dull.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Summery: **Yugi has been searching. Searching for something he thinks he can never find. When what he has been searching for is presented to him, will he turn a blind eye to it? Or will he really see whats there in front of him?

**Started this, figured I'd upload another chapter part to get the story going early, while I'm thinking about it. These chapters arn't very long...**

* * *

'_Darkness…_

_Shadows…_

_The place where demons work and live... _

_Do they move on…? _

_Or do they stay the same… _

_Forever…?_

_Will I keep wondering…_

_Or will I find it?' _

Beautiful eyes opened slowly.

"Well, whatta ya know, he's alive." A gruff voice said.

"Who's alive?" A richer, deeper voice asked, joining two people who were standing over something, or rather, _someone._

The boy sat up and looked up at the people standing over him.

One had brown eyes and bright white hair which looked a little messy, pure, black wings sprouted from his back.

Another had purple eyes and wiled sandy hair, dark, rich, purple wings sprouted from his back.

The last of the people standing over him, looked much like the boy himself. He had crimson eyes, black hair turned upward into a mis-shapen star with crimson tips, blonde bangs stood up in lightening streaks, contrasting with his hair, only a few of the bangs fell framing his mature face. This last boy had pure, black wings, much like the first boy, but his wings had three gold feathers on each wing; Just the opposite of the boy on the ground.

"Is this Hell?" The boy asked innocently.

Two of the three standing over him burst out laughing, the other one frowned. "Be nice. He's new." The one with crimson eyes extended a hand to the boy sitting on the ground. "Come now," He said. "Come with us, we'll explain everything to you. Don't worry, there is a place for everyone here."

The boy blinked and shakily reached to take the offered hand. The moment he touched the hand and was pulled up, he felt the wings sprout from his back.

The three standing before him all gasped in shock.

When they had recovered, only the crimson one spoke. "Are you one of the fallen?" He asked.

"The fallen?" The boy asked.

"Have you fallen from the heavens?" He asked.

The boy shook his head, "I do not understand. What do you mean?"

"The angels who fall from heaven, are you one of them?"

The boy shook his head again. "No." He said.

The three looked questioningly at the boy.

"What is your name?" The purple-winged one asked.

"I-I'm Yugi." The boy said. '_Did I make the right choice?' _He wondered. _'Or was that only a dream?'_

"Well, I'm Bakura, this is Marik." The one with white hair spoke and motioned to the one with purple wings. "And the one who's hand you're holding is Yami."

The boy blushed and instantly let go of the hand.

"Welcome to Hell." Marik said and smirked.

"So that wasn't a dream?" Yugi asked.

"What wasn't a dream?" Yami asked.

"Um…never mind." The boy mumbled. He looked around him. The sky was dark and stars were shining, a blood red moon watched over the ground. Only a hundred or so yards in the distance stood a huge castle-like structure. People were walking all around, _is Hell this over populated? _The boy wondered.

"Where do I go?" The boy asked aloud, unsure of what he should do, or where he should go.

"We're all heading to that castle in the distance. That is where you should go." The crimson-eyed one said and motioned to the castle.

The boy nodded.

_If this is Hell, then I know I will never find it. Hell is meant to torture its occupants. _The amethyst-eyed boy sighed. "Do you mind leading me?" He asked.

Yami nodded his head in agreement. He smiled. "Let's get going then. Do you mind telling us where you are from and how you got here?" He asked and the small group started walking.

"He died like the rest of us." Marik answered for the boy.

Bakura laughed.

Yami frowned.

"He's right you know." The soft voice of Yugi said, he looked at the three. "I did die. I went to what the man told me what called the 'in-between.' He gave me a choice. He told me to choose between Heaven and Hell, and I chose Hell." The boy said.

"How did you die?" Yami asked, curious. "And how did you manage to get to choose between Heaven and Hell? As I recall, no one has ever got to choose before."

The boy shook his head. "I won't tell you, not yet." He said. '_I died of a broken heart, and I don't know why I got to choose'._ He answered in his mind.

* * *

**:3**

**Mew.**

**Please Review.**

**-Colors-With-Crayons**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Why did you choose Hell?" Yami asked the boy._

"_Hell." The boy said. "I chose Hell for many reasons, mainly because I don't deserve Heaven."_

"_Why don't you deserve Heaven?" _

"_Because…" The boy sighed, "It's a story for another time." _

The boy smiled sadly as he followed the three. '_Hell…' _He thought. The boy sighed. The three glanced back at him and he smiled happily, _'At least I already met some people, or rather, demons.'_ The boy thought. The three smiled back, then turned forward and continued with their conversation.

The closer the group of four came to the castle, the more the boy was amazed. The castle was huge. It was made of different kinds of rock and sediment; the entrance to the palace was just like it was in stories, a huge bridge made of wood that could open and close.

Upon entering through the bridge was a huge courtyard. The courtyard had surprised the boy. There were flowers, benches, bushes, a few trees, and lots and lots of people. In the center of the courtyard there was a fountain, what was flowing in the fountain, the boy wasn't sure but it was some kind of liquid that looked poisonous to drink.

"Is this really Hell?" Yugi asked.

The crimson-eyed boy chuckled. "Yes. There's more to see. Come on and stay close, we don't want you getting lost."

Bakura and Marik both snorted.

"He's going to get lost whether you tell him to or not." Marik said.

"Yeah, it's not like he can stay with us forever. I mean just look at him and his wings; he doesn't belong with our group." Bakura said.

The boy stopped walking looked down at the ground, his gold bangs casting a shadow over his face. _'Doesn't...belong.' _Those words pierced the boy. He had thought before that maybe he didn't belong on Earth, and now someone told him he didn't belong here. Where else was he supposed to go?

Yami glanced at Yugi, and then cast an evil glare at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked, glaring back.

Yami sighed; he closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the boy, he place a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi looked up at Yami, and then cast his eyes back down.

Yami smiled slightly, "Look at me."

The boy hesitantly looked.

"Don't pay attention to what those two say. They're mean to everyone."

Bakura and Marik snorted in the background.

Yami took his hand off the boys shoulder and held it out to him. "Come on now, let's get you checked in."

Yugi looked up a little confusingly, "Checked in?" He asked and tilted his head to the side slightly.

Yami chuckled again slightly, he nodded. "Yes. We should do that first, and then I'll explain everything before the midnight ceremony begins."

The boy took the offered hand and nodded. _'At the very least, I can trust him…Or can no one be trusted in Hell?' _He thought.

Yugi was led through an arch entrance into the castle. The inside of the castle didn't look like a castle at all, it was more like a palace or mansion. There were chandeliers, winding stair cases, lavish furniture, everything looked richly.

"This is the Lobby of Chagrin; it's called that for many reasons. One is because this is where most people meet when they are told disappointing news. It's been told that a council was held here and this is where they were told of their ruler's death. There are lots of stories about this lobby, but I'll tell you more about them later." Yami said.

Marik smirked at Yami, "I bet if you told him about the killings, he'd be terrified of this place."

"What killings, and why would I be terrified of such a beautiful place?" Yugi asked.

"The annual killings," Yami mumbled then changed the subject. "Do you see that lady at the desk counter, atop those stairs?" Yami said and pointed up and over to the right. "That's where you need to go. The stairs over there, to the left, is where we're heading. We need to go, so how about we meet again here after we're done?"

"Um…." The boy hesitated. "What are you going to go do?"

Yami looked away from the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll find out about it later."

Yugi looked curiously at Yami.

"Anyway," Yami said. "You should get going too. We'll see you again, okay?"

The boy nodded, "Okay." He said.

The three then walked in a different direction, Yugi watched them climb the stairs until he could no longer see them.

Then he climbed his own stair case. When he approached the counter, a lady with short brown hair, and bright blue eyes, and blue wings asked, "Can I help you?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. My name is Yugi. Yugi Mouto, and I'm new here, I was told I needed to check in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be updating again soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
****:3  
****I hope the end part of this chapter doesn't scare anybody off, and that this chapter doesn't offend anyone in any way.  
Thank you! **

* * *

The girl at the desk counter typed on a computer, then gasped, then looked back at the boy whom had spoken.

"I'm surprised you would choose this place, Yugi. Welcome to Hell." She said. "My name is Mrs. Teana. I take it you're quite confused with everything that is going on?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but I've kind of just gone along with everything. I met three other people already though. They were there when I woke up."

Mrs. Teana smiled, "Excuse me a second, I need to make a phone call."

The boy nodded.

Mrs. Teana picked up the phone from aside the computer, when she was finished she smiled. "Why don't you come around here and I'll fill you in on everything, and then I'll assign you to a room and building."

The boy walked around the dark marble counter. Mrs. Teana stood up and walked into a hall that connected to the desk counter. The boy followed. She came to a room and opened the door.

To the boy, the room appeared to be her office.

"Here, take a seat." The blue-eyed girl said and pulled out a chair, the boy did as instructed.

Mrs. Teana took a seat behind a desk.

"I'll start with the basics," She said. "Hell is divided into five different parts, one in the center, and four surrounding it. You are currently in the center. Although they symbolize nothing, we have given element names to the five parts." Mrs. Teana searched in her drawers and pulled out a map. She pointed to each of the parts as she talked. "The center, here, is known as Fire. In the upper left, is the Wind; in the upper right is the Water. Down in the lower left, is the Lightening, and the last is known as Stone."

The boy looked at each of the places as she pointed and he shifted in his chair.

Mrs. Teana put the map down. "The castle we're in is in the very center of it all. Around the castle, about two to four hundred yards away in each direction, are four buildings. These buildings are where everyone you've seen so far is coming from. They are coming to the castle to perform many different tasks. Everyone comes to the castle twice a day, once in the morning for the morning ceremonies and once at night for the midnight ceremonies."

Mrs. Teana chuckled. "I bet you were told Hell was a horrible place, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, only one part of Hell is what you've been told. For the most part, Hell is just a cursed place. It's cursed because it brings out the characters of people. For instance, if you are truly an angry and enraged person at heart you will feel mad all the time, if you are a sad person, you will most likely feel sad all the time. See how that works?"

"Yes." The boy said. "Does the same go for happiness?" He asked.

Mrs. Teana chuckled. "Well you mostly won't see truly happy people here, they're mostly in Heaven. Although I have seen two or three…"

Yugi's eyes brightened, "Like whom?"

"Well, there is this girl named Mikachi Yamado, she seemed very happy when I met her. A boy named Yami Atemu came here a little while ago too, he seemed pretty happy although I think he was mostly just kind. There was this one other girl…but I can't seem to remember her name, I remember her face though….hmm… Well in any case, I hope you meet one of them."

Yugi smiled at her, "I've met Yami; he was one of the three that were standing over me when I woke up, him, Bakura, and Marik."

The girl frowned. "You'll want to watch out for those other two." She then glanced at a clock, "Let me sign you to a building and room."

The boy nodded in agreement. She typed on a computer that was on the desk.

"Um…Mrs. Teana," The boy said, "You mentioned earlier the word 'ceremonies.'" Mrs. Teana nodded. "What happens at those?" The boy asked.

Mrs. Teana smiled. "You'll see soon. They're mostly like a huge party. There's dancing, food and drinks, it's a lot of fun for the most part. The ruler sometimes gives a speech. The ceremonies are important though. There's generally an offering of people who volunteer to participate in some of the darker tasks that go on here at the castle."

"Darker tasks?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that some of the people you would call demons need a way to survive, it's part of what makes Hell, Hell."

"Oh." Yugi said.

Mrs. Teana handed the boy a paper. The boy took it and looked at it, and then she handed him a small packet.

"This one is a map of the castle and surrounding area, you'll need it. The other one is of the room you'll stay in and building, room number 406, in the third building. You don't have a roommate and you'll need to keep your room clean on your own."

"Thank you." Yugi said. "How come everyone is so nice here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any better, but no one is really nice here. I'm sure you'll find that out soon, although I'd rather you didn't. Anyway, you should stay for the ceremony it should be starting soon, and then go to your room. Come back here tomorrow, and I'll assign you to a task if you need one."

"Thank you, but can you tell me about the different tasks around here?" The boy asked.

Mrs. Teana shook her head. "Not now. If you need anything though, you can just come to me. You should be on your way."

The boy nodded and stood up. "Thank you for all your troubles." The boy said.

She smiled. "It was no trouble at all, after all, I do this every day. Bye now."

"Bye, and thank you again." The boy said and left out the way he came.

The boy assended the decorative stairs, the rails were a polished silver and the stairs were carpet-covered purple.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched everyone go by. Some appeared to be cleaning. Others seemed like they needed to be cleaned up. It seemed everyone had something to do but the boy. _'I wonder…if I'll get a task and have something to do like them. What all goes on in this castle anyway?' _

******.******

Three figures walked through a dark hallway alongside many other figures.

"Tshk. Are you going for the same one again?" One of the figures asked.

"Of course, there's only one here that has even close what I need." A second figure responded.

"What about the new boy?" A third figure asked.

"He has exactly what I need, I can tell, but I'd rather not scare him." The second figure said.

"It'll be hard to compose yourself that way." The third figure said.

"I know, but what choice do I have?" The second figure smiled, revealing bright glistening fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter...5!  
:3 In this chapter: The introduction of Malik!  
I'm not so sure about this chapter, though...  
Rated: M**

**Well, Enjoy.**

* * *

The boy walked and sat down on a couch in the Lobby. The couch was tan with a design of flowers and plants that were a different shade of tan. Many different people gave the boy weird looks as they passed by.

'_Is it because of my wings? Or because I have nothing to do?' _The boy wondered. He sighed and looked down at the map he had been given. _'This place…' _The boy thought and looked up at the ceiling.

The chandelier hung down glistening, it appeared to be made of glass and gold. The boy stood up and walked out and into the courtyard. To the boy, it seemed as if people were watching him. The boy walked out and over to the fountain, he sat down on the edge.

"Hey!" The boy heard someone shout.

"Let me go!" He heard the same voice shout. He looked over at the few people in the courtyard and followed where their eyes were watching.

Another boy with sandy hair and lavender wings was being pulled by two other people in armor.

"Your name was on the list, your coming with us." One of the men said.

"I didn't put my name on that stupid list! Let me go." The boy struggled against the two.

Some of the people sitting in the courtyard laughed and the boy wondered why they would be laughing at someone who needs help.

Yugi stood up. "Hey! Let him go!" He shouted.

The men looked over at the boy who shouted. "Or what?" One of them shouted back narrowing his eyes.

Yugi didn't know what to answer back, he just starred at them.

"Seems someone has the courage to help this kid out and stand up to us." One of the men said to the other.

"Yeah," The other man said, he then seemed to tell the man something by looking at him. "Seems you got lucky this time," He said to the boy they held, they then let him go and gave him a push into the courtyard. "We'll get you next time."

"If there is a next time," The boy that was pushed mumbled.

Yugi walked over to the other boy, "Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy smiled at him, "Yeah. Thank you, you saved me the humiliation. I swear I'm going to kill my roommate the next time I see him!" He said, fire burning in his eyes.

Yugi looked confusingly at the other boy.

"I'm Malik by the way." The boy said.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said.

"My roommate is always doing stuff like that to me, I swear, he's pure evil." Malik said.

"Who's your roommate?" Yugi asked.

"His name is Marik, you'll be lucky if you never meet him."

"Then I guess I'm out of luck." Yugi said and chuckled.

"You're one of the new comers and you already met one of the worst people here?" Malik said.

"He can't be that bad." Yugi said.

"You're in for a surprise if you really think that. He put my name on the offerings list; I can't believe I missed that too. I'm the one who manages the list." Malik said and shook his head. He looked at Yugi. "Those are some unique wings you got there." He said and reached out to touch the wings.

Yugi stepped back and Malik chuckled at him.

"Sorry." Malik said, "Are you staying for the ceremony?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?" Yugi said and smiled a little.

Malik nodded. "I guess so. Even though the ceremonies are a daily thing, not everyone comes."

"Oh? How come?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

"Not sure. Various reasons." Malik shrugged.

"It seems you've met our new friend." A new voice said.

The two boys looked away from each other and at the person.

"Hi Yami, do you know where Marik is?" Malik asked.

Yami chuckled. "I take it he did something again?"

"Why would you assume-" Malik started.

"Every time you ask me that first thing, it's because he did something." Yami interrupted.

Malik sighed. "So do you know where he is?"

"He's finishing up." Yami said, he then looked at Yugi. "Did you have a fun time with checking in?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. She gave me a room and everything." Yugi held up the map, "See, I even got a map." He said.

"You've both met before?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked.

Malik sighed and they both looked at him, "You two look alike, you know that?" He asked.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other again, and Yugi chucked, "I guess we do, don't we?" He said blushing slightly.

Malik smiled at the two. "Well, I'm off to go kick some of Marik's ass." He said, and waved as he walked off.

Yami shook his head at him, and then turned to Yugi, "Well, you ready to go to the ceremony? It should be starting soon."

Yugi nodded his head and followed Yami.

* * *

Bakura stood in front of the desk, "Why not?!" He shouted angrily.

The women behind the desk narrowed her eyes. "You know as well as I do that no one is allowed to pass through those gates without _the one_."

Bakura growled. "I told you that I found the one!" He said, his voice rising.

The woman's eyes narrowed even more. "How many times have you said that to me in the last five-hundred years?"

Bakura sighed in irritation, "He told me, _the one_ told me that he was given the _choice_."

The woman's brows furrowed. She stood up abruptly and pointed at the door. "Get out of my office now, before I have you fed to the Great Beast! I will hear no more of these lies!" She shouted angrily.

Bakura stomped over to the door and glanced back at the woman. "I will bring him to you, tomorrow, after the morning ceremonies. I know he's the one." Bakura said and left without a glance more back.

The woman sighed and sat back down. _'Bakura seemed more confident this time, I wonder....has he really found _the one_?'_She thought before she shook her head and got back to the paperwork she was doing before she was so graciously interrupted.

* * *

**Bakura, Bakura, Bakura....what is he planing?  
:3 Review if you wish, I love you all.  
Next-a-ma-time: The ceremony and Yugi gets to see his room. I may through in something more, not sure yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this is so late. I thought the update would have been sooner than this. Forgive me!**

**  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Summery: Yugi has been searching. Searching for something he thinks he can never find. When what he has been searching for is presented to him, will he turn a blind eye to it? Or will he really see whats there in front of him?**

* * *

_Brightly shining in the dark, _

_Twirled with joy and happiness, _

_Twisted with agony and despair,_

_It can bring warmth as well as devastation,_

_Fire. _

He looked at all the people from on top of the hill. There were dancers, dancing with fire, twirling it around; they seemed to be having the time of their lives. He watched with fascination as more dancers, these ones twirling batons, joined the ones already on stage. Soon they were dancing with each other, movements seeming to flow with one another. He watched with awe in a trance by the movement.

"It's always an amazing show the first time you see it," Yami said, "And this is the best place to watch it from, even if it is a little far away."

Yugi slightly nodded his head in agreement, not even looking him. He continued to stare and watch. Soon people in the audiences were joining in the dancing making the show seem more magnificent to him.

Marik smirked, "I just can't wait till they show the offerings." He said.

Yami sighed and turned to Marik, "He's not going to be on the stage, if that's what you're looking forward to."

"What?" Marik said.

"Does he really need to repeat himself?" Bakura asked in annoyance.

Yugi, leaving the trance he was in, turned to the friends who were talking, he listened to them.

"How did he get out of it?" Marik asked.

"Yugi." Yami answered.

"What did that little runt do?" Marik asked.

"I'm right here, you know." Yugi said, although everyone ignored him.

"Maybe he just has a special talent." Bakura said.

"Marik, don't insult him. Bakura, what do you mean?" Yami asked.

Bakura eyed his friends then looked back and up to the stage, "Nothing." He said.

"Where is Malik anyway?" Yami asked Marik.

Marik shrugged and said lazily, "Dunno, probably cleaning up some mess, or preparing the rooms for the new offerings." He looked back up to the stage.

Yugi wondered what was going on with them. Even in the short conversation the friends just had, he was insulted, complimented, and stood up for. "Is that what you guys do all day?" Yugi asked, wondering if the group of three went around picking random people to insult, compliment, and maybe stand up for.

All three of them turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Yugi had to suppress a chuckle on how the three had managed to do that at the same time, in sync with one another. Yugi looked back to the stage, "Never mind," The boy said, as he watched the dancers leave the stage and a single person come out and stand on stage alone.

The man had dark brown hair and green eyes, Yugi noticed how he seemed to shift from foot to foot, not able to stand still. He held a microphone, "Alright!" The man said, "Is everyone ready for the next performance?" He asked, the crowd cheered. "The schedule for tonight is a bit different then you're used to." He said once the audience had calmed down some. "The lord is not speaking tonight," There were some awes and boos in the audience, "However," The man continued and silenced the audience, "The offerings will still be presented." The crowd seemed to cheer wildly.

Yugi turned to the three friends, "What are offerings?" He asked, "And why is everyone cheering so crazily over them?"

Marik and Bakura both smirked, but kept their eyes trained on the stage.

Yami kept his eyes on the stage as well but spoke to Yugi, "You'll find out when they want you too. There's no need to freak you out and cause you shock just yet." He said.

Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly, "What do you mean?" The boy asked.

Yami sighed and turned to him, "I'm not allowed to tell you, neither is anyone here, it's a law. When they want you to know, they will let you know." Yami said.

"Who are 'they'?" Yugi asked.

"The Lord, and council members, the advisors, anyone who works at the castle all the time, really." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said. Then he turned back to the stage, not really watching the rest of the performances or events. His mind was too busy wondering over things, and the new life he was now trying hard to adjust to.

* * *

Yami snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's face, "Yugi," He said. "Come on, back to reality."

"What if I punch him?" Marik asked.

"Don't harm him." Bakura said, "He's going to be more useful than you think, just shake him a bit and he'll come back."

"Since when do you not want to harm somebody?" Marik asked.

"Since I have a hunch about something," Bakura said a little annoyed. "Anyway, it's not important."

Yami shook Yugi a bit by his shoulders. "Yuuuggii.." Yami said.

"Huh? What? Ah!" Yugi said jumping away from Yami, "Why were you that close to me?!" He asked.

"Calm down. You only spaced out." Bakura said.

"Yeah," Marik agreed, "Really badly."

"Oh," He said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Whatever." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for startling you there." Yami apologized, "But we need to go if we don't want to be stuck here for another hour waiting for the crowds to file out."

Yugi crinkled his brow, "Can't everyone just fly out?" He asked. "There's a lot of room in the sky."

Marik laughed. "Can you fly?" He asked. "Do you even know how?"

Yugi frowned.

"Don't tease him." Yami said.

"And you only stick up for him, why?" Marik smirked, and then answered his own question, "Because he's your _type_."

Yami's jaw tightened and he smacked Marik a top the head, "Shut up!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Marik asked rubbing his head slightly in fake pain.

"You know what for! Stop being a smartass!" Yami exclaimed, "And if you say that again, I'll really hurt you." He threatened.

"As if you could," Marik mumbled and started down the hill.

"What are they talking about?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"Nothing. Let's go." Bakura said and started down the hill after Marik.

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi, "Sorry." He said, "Let's get going, I'm sure you'd like to see your room."

Yugi nodded in agreement and started walking, deciding to ignore the previous comments.

* * *

"Here we are," Yami said, "Room 406."

Yugi nodded and opened the door. "It's quite interesting that we all stay in the same building, is it not?" He asked and walked into the room.

Upon opening the door and past the small entrance way, the place divided. There was a small area with a TV and a couch, and on the other side, something that looked to be a kitchen, with a sink, stove, and microwave. In between both was a small hallway with three doors.

"They have microwaves in hell?" Yugi asked, checking out the small kitchen.

"There's just about everything here." Marik said. "Jeez, you have a better layout than I do, and you don't have to share with anyone." He complained.

Yugi walked down the small hall and opened one of the doors on either side. It was a bathroom, shower, toilet, sink and mirror included. "Everything looks freshly cleaned." He said the walked out and across the hall opening the other door. A bedroom, a twin sized bed lay in the corner with blankets folded up on it. A small dresser was against one of the walls. He walked out of the room and opened the last door at the end of the hallway; it looked the same as the other bedroom.

"This is a pretty nice place." He said to his friends who were wondering around the small apartment.

"Yeah." Marik agreed, and then walked out of the place.

"Where are you going?" Bakura called after him.

"To go check if Malik is back yet." Marik called back before he rounded a corner.

Bakura shook his head then plopped himself down on Yugi's couch, "Nice couch, mind trading for mine?" He asked.

"Uh.." Yugi wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

Yami came out of the backrooms, "I made the beds." He said, "I'm going to go to my room, so if you need anything I'm in room 400, just down the hall."

Yugi nodded his head.

"Bakura," Yami continued, "Don't stay too long, I'm sure Yugi's tired."

"I wasn't planning on it." Bakura said, "I'm going to ask him a question then go."

"Oh." Yami said and turned to Yugi, "Well, see you. I'll come by in the morning to wake you for the morning ceremonies, although it might be a little early because I have something to do before." He said.

"Don't worry about it," Yugi smiled, "I have something I need to do too."

Yami smiled, nodded, and the left.

Bakura sat up on the couch and looked at Yugi.

"You had a question?" Yugi asked, walking into the kitchen and turning the sink on to see if the water worked. It did, so he turned it off.

"Yes. There's someone I want you to meet tomorrow, after the ceremonies."

"Oh?" Yugi looked at Bakura.

"Yeah, she's really nice. I'm sure you'd like to meet her. There's something I want to see too."

"Who is she? And what do you want to see?" Yugi asked.

"She's the head of this place, the Lord, if you will. She guards the gates, and I want to see if you're the one who can pass through them."

Yugi furrowed his brow. "I don't understand." He said. "The gates?"

Yugi walked back into the living room and leaned up against the wall.

"There are gates that can cross between Hell, Earth, and Heaven, and only one person is _the one_ who can pass through them." Bakura said

Yugi's eyes went wide, "You think _I_ can pass through them?" He asked.

Bakura nodded, "Yes, I'm sure of it." He said. "So you'll come with me then?"

"I-I don't know." Yugi stuttered, "What if I can't pass through?" He asked.

"Then it'll be no big deal." Bakura said, and then he narrowed his eyes a bit, _although it'll defiantly be a big one if you can, and I'm damn sure this boy can pass through._

The boy thought on this for a few minutes, then sighed, "I guess I can go try, since it won't be big if I can't. What happens if I can pass through though?" He asked.

"Then we'll take it from there." Bakura stood up and walked over to the door. "See you tomorrow." He said, and left.

Yugi stared at the closed door for a long moment, Bakura sure could confuse him. He walked back to the bedrooms and entered one of them; he fell onto the bed, careful not to hurt his wings. He laid there for a few hours, thinking his first day through.

To him there was so much new information and so many new things, a different life style, and new people. Thinking about new people got him to think about his old life and the old people. _Is this any better?_ The boy wondered. A pain hit his chest and he immediately clenched it. A tear or two escaped his eyes, and he closed them. Seeing the long red hair, and garnet eyes retreat, he cried as his mind replayed the last seen he had witnessed before he met the man at the alter. The boy kept crying, until unknown to him, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**Next: Yugi wonders around the castle, when he shouldn't be. He happens in on a scene that leaves him shocked, questioning, and wondering. Bakura takes him to the Lord, what will happen there? And what happens between Yugi and Yami? **

**Please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! A long chapter! :D ...If anyones wondering, Yugi's searching will begin soon! Most likely in the next chapter.  
I worked very hard on this one to bring you a long one. :) *smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Enjoy! :3

* * *

He stirred in his sleep, turning onto his side and pulling up the blankets to cover himself more. He snuggled in the mattress becoming more comfortable. A small chuckling was heard before the half-sleeping boy felt someone shake him lightly. He groaned and turned away from the hand that shook his shoulder.

Yami stood there smiling before he sighed and watched the boy turn away. "I came here to wake you up, but you insist on sleeping." He said, and reached to shake the boy lightly again. "Get up," He said gently, "Didn't you say you had something you needed to do?" He asked.

The boy turned back in his bed to face the one whom spoke to him; he opened his eye and looked at Yami, "I'm getting up." He said.

Yami just smiled and walked out of the room shaking his head lightly.

The boy turned back onto his bed and let out a breath. He yawned and stretched while laying there. He laid there for a few minutes more before groaning and groggily sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and swung his legs off the small twin-sized bed.

He got dressed in a tired daze. How putting on his shirt over his wings worked, he did not know. He walked across the hall, to the bathroom, and splashed he face with some cold water before he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, doing normal morning activities.

The boy walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, a smile on his face. He was now fully awake. He was met by Yami and Malik, who were sitting on his couch flipping through channels on the television.

Malik smiled at him, "Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning." Yugi said back, already smiling.

Yami looked at him, "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Yugi nodded his head and the others stood up, and then they left the apartment.

The first thing the boy noticed as he walked outside was the sky. It was dark outside still. The moon was still shining in the sky. There were no signs of the sun.

"Is it always dark here?" Yugi asked. "Is it really morning?"

Yami nodded his head. "Yeah, even in the morning."

"Then how do you tell its morning?" He asked.

"You can tell by where the moon is." Malik answered this time.

Yugi looked at them in confusion, "Yeah, but _how? _I mean, how do you not know if the night and day are switched around?"

Malik sighed and decided to give a small explanation, "Back on Earth," He said, "It would be morning right now, so we follow by where their sun and moon is. The hours are just as long, so it fits perfectly. I imagine that it may be like this in Heaven too, just instead with the sun."

Yugi thought about this for a moment. It made sense to him, in a way.

The rest of the walk there was subtle, and a lot easier than it seemed just yesterday. Even though there were still a lot of people, it didn't feel as crowded to the boy as it did the other night.

"Is it just me, or are there less people?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"Actually, there aren't as many people." Malik answered. He seemed to expect Yugi to ask a lot of questions.

"How come?" Yugi asked.

"Well, because some of them decide not to come, others have tasks or jobs they need to perform away from the castle and can't make it."

"Why would someone decide not to come?" The boy asked.

Malik shrugged, "Various reasons, some like to sleep in, some like to go about their lives as if everything was normal, although, this place if far from normal."

As soon as they arrived inside the courtyard, Malik left them. "My stop is through the other doors, so I see you guys later." He said, and then trotted off.

Yami and Yugi stood there for a moment. Yugi looked around the courtyard. It was beautiful to him, even if it was a little scary looking.

"Shall we continue?" Yami asked after a moment.

Yugi nodded his head and began walking.

"So where is it you need to go?" Yami asked.

"I have to go back to Mrs. Teana." Yugi answered. "What about you? Where is it you need to go?" He questioned.

Yami seemed to tense at this. After a moment of hesitation he said, "I just have something I need to take care of."

Yugi decided not to question it and they arrived in the lobby and parted ways. Yugi walked up the spirally stair case, and was met with a different woman sitting at the desk.

"Um, excuse me." Yugi said.

"What?" The lady asked rather rudely, not even bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"Is Mrs. Teana around?" Yugi asked.

The girl grunted; her eyes still glued to the screen, "Whatta ya need her for?" She asked.

"She told me to come back here." Yugi answered. "She said she would assign me a task, or something."

The girl smirked. "I'll assign you a task," She said, "How about you get the fuck out of here and go die in the outskirts of Hell."

Yugi furrowed his brows slightly, a little taken aback by the girl's words. He didn't know if he should remain polite or even be slightly rude, she just suddenly cursed at him like that. He stood there for a few moments, trying to decipher why the girl was angry.

The girl glanced up from the computer; her blue eyes looked like they carried rage. "You're still here?" She asked. "I thought I told you to get the hell out of here."

Yugi was just about to respond when he saw Mrs. Teana walk from the hall in the back of the little office. She approached the girl at the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl tensed up and Mrs. Teana lent down and whispered something in her ear.

The boy wasn't sure what it was that was whispered, but it couldn't have been good. The girl's face turned pale and she wore a frightened expression. When Mrs. Teana stood upright and took a step back, the girl also stood up. The girl scrambled with things around the desk before running off into the back down the hallway.

Mrs. Teana smiled at the boy. She nudged her head in the direction of the hall, "Come on," She said, "Let's go talk." The boy nodded politely before walking around the desk and following her.

They arrived in Mrs. Teana's office, where they were the day before. Yugi took a seat, and Mrs. Teana took a seat.

"Good Morning." She said, starting off politely and smiling.

"Good Morning." Yugi said back. After a moment of silence, Yugi asked, "Who was that girl at the front desk?"

Mrs. Teana frowned, "Her name was Tea," She said, "I hope she wasn't too rude to you."

Yugi shook his head and smiled, "It's alright."

Mrs. Teana sighed and looked down at her desk; she folded her arms and looked back up. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good." The boy answered.

"Are you feeling and strange sensations?" She asked, "Forgive me if I sound weird, but are you feeling any nausea, stomach pain, chest pain, cramps, or any other types of pain?"

Yugi gave her a weird look and shook his head. "Nope, I feel the same as I did yesterday." He said and thought, '_aside from some kind of longing, but didn't she say something about 'bringing out the character of people' yesterday?'_

Mrs. Teana watched him for a minute, and then she straitened up in her chair and asked, "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure." He answered.

"Alright." She said, "Would you like me to assign you to a task? It's not mandatory, but most people that live around the castle do have them, and the Lord really likes how the people help."

Yugi smiled, "Sure, what can I do?" He asked.

Mrs. Teana glanced at her computer, "Let me see." She said.

She typed on it for a minute and turned back to the boy, "How does cleaning the Lobby of Chagrin in the evening sound?"

"I'd be honored to take on such a job." The boy said, trying to sound his nicest.

Mrs. Teana nodded her head, "Well then, after the Midnight celebration every night, you will take up the task of cleaning it. Does that sound good?"

The boy nodded his head and smiled.

"All the mop buckets, cleaning supplies, vacuums for the couches and chairs, all of it is in the only real brown door in the lobby. I'm sure cleaning it is an easy task and you don't need someone to show you how, do you?"

"No." He responded, "I'm sure it will be easy too."

"There's nothing left for me to help you with now," She said, "Just remember that if you start to feel any pain, then you should come and tell me, alright? I'm always here, night and day."

The boy nodded his head again, "Thank you." He said.

"There's about half an hour before the Morning ceremonies begin, so enjoy your time around the lobby." She said and smiled.

The boy stood up and thanked her again before leaving the room and heading down the stairs in which he came up.

He stood around the lobby for a few minutes until he started to feel awkward for just standing there. He remembered Yami going up the other stair case, and wondered what was up there. He watched as a few people came and went from the stairs.

_What is past those stairs? _The boy wondered, the stairs led up, and then disappeared into a hallway. From where the boy was standing, the hallway looked dark, and he could not see anything past the entrance.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Yugi decided to go and check the castle out, starting with what was beyond those stairs. He didn't have his map, which was a mistake on his part. He simply forgot to bring it. He remembered reading, in the packet with the map, not to go into certain areas unless you were permitted too and had business to take care of involving that particular area.

As the boy walked up the stairs, he started to get a weird feeling in his stomach; he immediately recognized the feeling as excitement and nervousness. _What will I find? _He wondered. No one had bothered to tell him what was in each of the rooms, and what they were used for.

He reached the top of the staircase and took a breath, and then he walked down the hallway. There were many, many doors. The further the boy traveled down the hallway, the weirder the air started to smell. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell, but it wasn't a favorable one either.

The boy reached a spot in the hallway where there were two more hallways connecting to the main one. He decided to stick to the main one until he reached the end of it.

The boy walked farther down the hallway, two people opened a door on his right, making him jump slightly. He watched them come out of the room, for whatever reason, their cloths were stained with blood.

He tried to catch a glimpse of what was in the room, but couldn't. The two who had come out of the room both gave him looks. One gave him a funny look, and the other gave him an evil one.

It almost scarred him into quitting his exploration. Both of the people smirked at him before they walked away and started talking amongst themselves.

Yugi walked away from the door, and continued on down the hallway. He wasn't sure if he should open any of the doors or not. That was until; he passed a door where he thought he heard Marik's voice. But Yugi hadn't seen Marik this morning, so what was he doing at the castle.

He decided to knock on the door, when nobody answered, he tried again. Speaking started up inside the room, and he was sure it was Marik who was talking. So, instead of knocking again, he opened the door, which was a huge mistake.

The boy was met by the site of blood, and lots of it. Marik stood over somebody, he purple wings spread out behind him. He stood behind a man who was sitting in a chair, facing the door. Marik's head was next to the guy's neck, which was bleeding. Blood ran from the guy's neck and down his bare chest, it also ran from the corners of Marik's mouth.

There was fresh blood on the floor as well as old blood that was stained into the wooden floor.

Marik had a small look of surprise on his face. The man in the chair looked to be in a very happy daze.

Yugi was too shocked to say anything, or even screamed. As much as him mind wanted him to scream, his body wouldn't do it.

Marik smirked, looking at Yugi, and revealing his teeth, fangs and all, blood still dripped from parts of them. He then stood upright, and Yugi no noticed that he was shirtless too. "Well would you look at this." Marik said. "Someone decided to look around."

Marik walked over to the other side of the room, where a towel lay on a table. He picked it up and wiped his mouth. He set the towel back down and took a step towards Yugi, who took a step back in response.

Yugi's eyes were wide; he didn't know what to do. Should he run? He wanted to know what was going on, and why Marik looked the way he did. His curiosity was too much. "W-Wh-What's g-g-going on-n?" He stuttered as he asked.

Marik's smirk widened. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, "It's not my place to say, how about I go get Yami, I think he's more fit to answer." Marik advanced towards Yugi, who was standing in the doorway.

Yugi backed up until he was met with the hallway wall behind him. Being that close to Marik, as he walked out the door, scared him. It scared him because of what he just saw. His mind didn't know what to think of it.

"Don't go anywhere." Marik said as he walked two doors down the hallway and opened it, walking inside.

When he stepped back out, and Yami saw Yugi, he ran over to him. Yami was scarred by the look on the young boys face. Normally, people who didn't need this kind of treatment wouldn't find out about what when on behind these doors until half a year after they had been living in Hell. For someone to find out, not even twenty-four hours after they arrived, would be devastating.

"Yugi," Yami said and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. Yugi hadn't taken his eyes off Marik since he came back into the hall. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Yugi slowly turned his gaze to meet Yami's worried one. "You're one of them aren't you?" He whispered.

Yami's eyes went a little wide, "Yugi snap out of it! It's going to be alright. This is completely normal." He said.

Yugi seemed to regain some more of his mind as he forced himself away from Yami and Marik. He slowly backed up and away from them, "No!" He semi-yelled, "What-Tell me, what the heck is going on here?!"

Yami stared at him for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed slightly as he responded, "You need to calm down before I tell you what is going on."

Yugi backed up some more. "I will not calm down until I know!" The boy bumped into someone and immediately turned around and stepped away from the man he bumped. He was met with the site of Bakura.

The boy really, really wanted to scream, but what good would come from doing that? His hands came up and clutched in his hair, "What is going on?!" He whispered to himself and sunk to his knees. He slowly let his hands fall out of his hair and wrap around his knees as he lent up against the wall, purely in shock.

Bakura raised and eyebrow, looking at Yami and Marik, who were watching Yugi. Yami slowly walked over to Yugi and Marik looked up to meet Bakura's eyes.

"I'll explain." Marik said, and walked into his room, motioning for Bakura to follow, which he did.

Yami reached Yugi and knelt down; he touched to boy on his knee and the boy immediately tensed. They boy's eyes widened even more and he looked at Yami.

"It's going to be okay." Yami whispered. "I'll explain to you, I promise." He said.

The boy nodded and relaxed slightly. Yami gently took the boy and pulled him closer, allowing him to rest against him.

Yugi allowed Yami to pull him towards him; he didn't know why he didn't stop him and run away. He just stayed there allowing himself to rest against Yami's chest. Yugi relaxed more as he breathed in Yami's scent, only now, did he realize that Yami was shirtless. "What's going on? Why was Marik-Why are you-and Bakura…" He didn't complete a full sentence, but Yami seemed to know what he was getting at.

Yami stroked the boy's hair softly, "It's all part of the castle, and some of us need a way to survive. There are many different ways and things that we could need to survive, some take blood, others abuse, and some even sex. There are many different things, so I won't list them all." Yami paused for a minute or two before asking, "Do you understand? It's all a part of our survival, part of what makes Hell, Hell."

The boy looked up at Yami, and into his eyes. He had calmed down sufficiently, and he was breathing normally. He nodded. He did understand. He remembered Mrs. Teana telling him something about demons needing a way to survive. Does that mean Yami was a demon? Well, heck, isn't everyone in Hell a demon?

Yami stopped stroking the boy's hair. Bakura and Marik walked out of the room and stood silently in wait.

"Are you ready to go get some breakfast?" Yami asked, "The Morning ceremonies most likely already started."

The boy nodded, he was hungry. The two stood up, and Yami walked towards Marik and Bakura. They nodded at him and started walking out of the place. As they walked, Yami told Yugi not to explore the castle unless he had one of them with him.

Yugi agreed all too willingly. He didn't want to be shocked by anything like that anymore, and besides, he made Yami promise to tell him about all the things that went on inside the castle when they went home.

Part of the Morning ceremony was held in a huge, long hall on the other side of the castle. The Hall was decorated with all sorts of different flags and pictures. In the middle of the hall was a table, a very, very, very long table to be exact. It stretched from one end all the way to the other. It was covered in many different varieties of food.

Yugi's stomach growled at the site of all of it. Yugi blushed slightly and laughed. The four friends walked closer to the table, they picked up plates and began picking out the food that they would eat.

There were many people already buzzing around the table and gathering themselves food. Music was played in the background, and Yugi was sure there was another performance going on somewhere. All and all, it just looked like a huge breakfast feast, with a small bit of partying.

Yugi was smiling widely as they exited the hall and went back to the lobby, waiting for the crowd to leave before they did.

Bakura looked at Yugi as they sat down on the couches and smirked. He couldn't believe that little shrimp really was the _one._

Yami noticed Bakura looking at Yugi; he growled slightly and glared at him, but he was also curious as to why he was looking at him.

Yugi didn't even notice, as he was talking to Malik who had joined them at the table a little while ago, after Marik had left, saying he had business elsewhere.

Yami looked around again and noticed that the crowd had died down. "It looks like the crowd is gone, are you guys ready to head back?" He asked.

All except for Bakura nodded. They all stood up. "Well let's go." Yami said. They all started to walk when both Yugi and Bakura stopped.

Malik and Yami turned to face them, curious and suspicious looks on their faces.

"Didn't you say you wanted to see something?" Yugi asked, looking at Bakura. Bakura nodded.

"You guys go on ahead of us. We'll catch up." Yugi said. "We have something we need to do."

Yami sighed and looked at Malik, and then Bakura, who had a weird glint in his eye. "Alright," Yami said, not really feeling like asking what was up as he was starting to feel the effects of not feeding his survival need earlier, and it was especially hard to control the needs around Yugi. "We'll see you two later."

They nodded and parted ways.

* * *

**Well? How was it? **

**Are the longer chapters better than the small ones?**

**I decided to cut out the part with Bakura and the Gates. That will be next chapter, when the plot starts to develope more.**

**:3 Mew. Please Review, it gives me confidence.**

**Next update will be in the next two-three weeks.**


End file.
